A Trip to Hogsmeade (oneshot fluff)
by Lpswriter01
Summary: When Rose and Scorpious go to The Three Broomsticks Inn together may something change between them? A Harry Potter Next Generation fanfic. Contains fluff and ships! (Rose Weasley x Scorpious Malfoy) Rated Teen just in case (only has a few curse words but still)


Authors note: Sorry for the long gap between stories. Hopefully I'll be more active now. Oh, am I'm probably going to discontinue the Xiaolin Showdown Fanfic…well, carry on with the story!

A Trip to Hogmeade

(A one shot ScorpiousxRose Harry Potter fanfic)

~le prologue/ background information~

Everyone has heard of the amazing story of The Boy Who Lived. The way he and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, defeated the dark lord (Voldemort). And everyone knows that Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter married and had kids, James, Albus and Lily. Oh, you can NEVER forget the way Ron and Hermione had a magical wedding, and soon after had two children of their own, Rose and Hugo. But does anyone care to ask what happened to the kids? Nope!

So today I, Rose Weasley, will tell you a story of the only ones that matter. That, of course, would be myself, Albus Potter and Scorpious Malfoy (Draco's kid). This story begins in our 5th year of Hogwarts, on a rather cold December day.

~that 5th year December day~

I groaned as I flipped through the pages of my text book. The fifth year was the year of the O.W.L. exams, which will determine what N.E.W.T. courses we'll be permitted to take later on in our education. To put it simply, if I fail I'll be looked at like a dunce and I'll never hear the end of it from my mom, or Scorpious. And I can NOT be classified as more idiotic than that bloody Malfoy. Ever since we started school, we have competed to try and see who is smarter. Even though we're best friends, I always have to kick his arse at school.

But, I had an advantage. Somehow I was a natural at Herbology, while Scorpious…..let's just say he has a higher chance of getting his dad and mine (Ron and Draco, arch enemies since first year) to become 'besties' than getting higher grades than me in that. This day in particular I was waist high in homework, and I still had to study for a test. Just then, guess who came strolling into the Slytherin Commons where I was working. Yup, Scorpious Malfoy.

"Still working carrot top?" he asked in his 'I don't care about anything' type voice.

"What does it look like, you bloody arse!" I snapped, giving him my best death stare. But apparently, my brown eyes were no match for his arrogance.

"Well I finished all my work." He boasted, "and if you were done, then maybe you could come with me to Hogsmeade."

I usually went on the trips to Hogsmeade, but i really had to study... I looked down at my work. So much boringness. Now, I really felt like doing the right thing and staying to work, but when it comes to homework I'm way too much like my father.

"Oh, what the heck. I have time to finish after" I reply, slamming my books shut. "Is Albus coming as well?"

"Nah, he's too busy working." Scorpious replied as we walked out of the commons, "More butter beer for us then!"

Not that long after, we had made it to Hogsmeade. The sight of Hogsmeade during winter was amazing. Christmas wreaths and lights decorated every store, and everything had a fresh coat of snow. Even Scorpious and I were beginning to get covered in the cold delight. I held my coat a bight tighter around myself as Scorpious and I walked over to The Three Broomsticks Inn. Warm butter beer is the best thing to have in the cold of winter. Each of us got a cup of warm butterbeer, paying two sickles each, and sat at a table together.

It felt weird, being in a restaurant with only Scorpious. Usually it was him, Albus and I who hung out at places like this. Not to mention the setting. A warm, cozy restaurant, just Scorpious and I. This felt more like a...date. Of course, this all had to be a coincidence. Scorpious probably didn't realize the similarities...or did he?

I tried to steer my thoughts away from that and onto the butterbeer, taking a sip from the warm cup. Butterbeer was a delicious drink, served hot in the winter, but could be served cold as well. It tasted a little-less sickly than butterscotch. It could also be described as ice-cream-like. Butterbeer was definitely my favorite winter drink. I had been really quiet and Scorpious noticed this.

"Are you ok Rose?" he asked, "You're not talking much... are you worrying about the O. ?"

I shook my head, "No Scorpious, it's not that..." I muttered.

"What is it then?" he asked, scanning my face with his own grey-blue eyes.

"It's just...doesn't this feel weird to you? We usually have Albus with us and this feels like..." I started.

"A date?" he finished, "That's sort of what I was going for."

I was taken by surprise by his comment. He meant for this to be a date? But why...did he like me...?

"What do you meant you meant for it to be like a date?" I asked him.

"Listen, Rose, I know we compete in about everything we do, but have you not felt anything change? I've liked you for a while now and...I wanted to take a step up." He confessed a tinge of pink dusting his pale face.

Scorpious Malfoy, the son of my dad's enemy, was asking me out. To be honest, I had never thought of this happening. Now that I thought about it though, I may have feelings for him. I was just realizing the way his blonde hair scattered perfectly on his head, the messy cool boy look suiting him perfectly. His grey-blue eyes were so amazing I could get lost in them forever. I had just realized that I, the Weasley that was not supposed to ever date a Malfoy, had already fallen in love with one.

I looked at Scorpious, my cheeks red with a blush. "Scorpious I.. m-me too..." I muttered.

"Really? You'll be my girlfriend?" he asked, his voice filled with joy and delight.

"Yes..." I confirmed, a hint of a smile playing at my lips.

I felt Scorpious' hand entwine in mine. He leaned his face closer to my own.

"Make sure not to tell our dads" he whispered just as we shared our very first kiss.


End file.
